The Lady Can Shoot
by vampirerogue
Summary: Ames in charge since the guys can't be reached. Guerrero/Ames Story line. Don't own Human Target. Wouldn't mind owning Guerrero. First Fic r/r Please. For Mature Viewers ONLY, DUDES!
1. The Lady Can Shoot

Guerrero handed Ames the keys to the El Do saying "Stay in the car." as he, Chance and Winston get out. Each man set out in different directions having their own task in this operation.

Ames checked out her surroundings. Smacking her gum she happened to look up to her left. There peeking over the side of the rooftop was the barrel of a rifle. She attempted to give the guys a heads up using the ear com, but wasn't getting any response from the team. Knowing she would have to deal with Guerrero she exited the El Do, popped open the boot and got out one of HIS guns. Making sure it was loaded and the safety was off she entered the building. Stealthily she moved up the staircase. She opened the door leading to the roof. There she saw three men. Two standing, bragging about having the team pinned down. The third lying belly down holding the rifle, taking shots at the guys. Taking aim she pulled the trigger. Three shots and three corpses later she went over to the rifle and started shooting at the rest of Fitzgerald's men.

Chance made his way through the maze of railroad cars until he found the one with Mrs. Pucci in it. He tried to convey he had Ilsa, but his ear com wasn't working either. He and Ilsa made their way back to the car, running into first Winston then Guerrero. Ames barely made it back before them. She did not have time to return the gun to the boot, so she placed it at the small of her back tucked into her waistband hoping she would get a chance to return it before HE found out.

They got back to the office. Winston offered up some whiskey, everyone but Ames took some. "Uh, Guys I'm going to go on home, see you in the morning. Okay?" Chance "Sure. Need a ride?" Ames "No, I'm good. Thanks anyway." Ames left the lobby. As she exits the elevator she removed the battery from her phone, so they can't locate her.

Ilsa states that she too will be retiring for the evening. Chance, Winston and Guerrero look at each other trying to decide who will be driving her home. Guerrero steps up and says he will take her home. They leave.

Winston and Chance finish their drinks and decide to have a second. Each wanting to ask the other , but not sure if they want the answer. They both asked at the same time. Chance with "So,Win…and Winston with

"Chance, how…

Chance says for Winston to go first. "Chance, how did you know that they had a sniper and where he was at?" Chance, "Me, I thought you took him out." Winston "It wasn't me. And you say it wasn't you, must have been Guerrero." they resumed drinking their whiskey.

Guerrero returned to the office, having dropped of Ilsa. Doing a perimeter check before leaving her. "Hey, you saved some of the whiskey for me right." He walks up and pours a second round for himself. Noticing the others are quiet asks what's up. Winston " Man, how did you get from the yard up to the roof and back down so fast?" Guerrero's hand paused on the way to his mouth. He looked at both Chance and Winston and slammed his glass down "Damn it , I told her to stay in the El Do. " He leaves the lobby and goes to the conference room boots up the computer. Chance and Winston follow. Chance "What are you talking about?" Guerrero stares at the computer screen in shock. The others turn to the screen and read the evening police bulletin, Three killed on rooftop and seven others found dead in railroad yard. Guerrero plops down into a chair. "She, That Ames girl, she did this." Chance "What are you talking about?" Winston " Are you saying that Ames, who was in the car when we got there, was able to do this?" Guerrero "What I'm saying (as he points to the screen, again) is she went off grid, took the battery out of her phone so we can't find her."

Ames got out of the taxi, handing him an extra fifty for not running the meter. "You tell anyone where you dropped me off at and I'll put pliers up your nostrils and pull out your eyes." The cabbie looked horrified and drove away from the rail yard. She went up to the roof. Ames went through the door and looked to her right. There was blood and outlines from the three guys. She walked to the edge and sat down. Pulling her feet toward her rear she wrapped her arms around her legs and rested her forehead on her knees.


	2. OHHH MY!

Guerrero left the office , having an idea as to where to look for her, telling the others to stay in case she came back. Guerrero arrived at the rail yard around 2 am, six hours after the shooting. He went up to the roof. Noticing the police tape had been cut. There he found Ames.

As he approached Ames looked up. Not sure how he found her, she glanced around looking for an escape route. Guerrero slowed his pace down, seeing that he had frightened her. "Ames" he said quietly. He stops and waits for a response. She made eye contact with him. She stood up and ran to him throwing her arms around him and buried her face in the crook of his neck. Guerrero put his arms around her and offered up whispered soothing word in hopes to calm her.

The day has taken its toll on Ames. In order to keep the team alive she took lives. Right now she just wants to feel alive. She chose to act on her attraction to Guerrero to accomplish this. She pulled her head back just enough to move her lips onto Guerrero's. Once she pushed her tongue past his shocked, sharp intake of air she became wild. She backed him up against the door, pinning his head back with the force of kiss, she quickly brought her hands around and started undoing his vest and shirt buttons. Guerrero is, for the first time in like forever, stunned. He tried to pry her away, but this just seem to inflame her further. She moved back to his neck. Kissing, nipping and licking , as she does this she shucks out of her jacket and undoes her own blouse. Guerrero tried to bring her out of this trance by calling out her name, but he too had become aroused and his voice was lower and huskier than normal. He grabbed her waist pulling her hips into a grind against his own.

Guerrero spun her around and pressed her back into the wall. When Ames attempted to push his vest and shirt off he took hold of her hands and moved them behind her. Placing them, palms in, into her back pockets. He growled into her ear, "Don't move them." Ames, unsure what he had planned for her, just nodded. She knew him well enough to know he wouldn't hurt her unless provoked. Guerrero moved his head to where his lips were on her neck. He nipped and licked her neck before biting on her earlobe. He moved to other side of her neck and repeated the act. He pushed her blouse off and reached behind to undo her bra. Once the honey hued globes were released, he lost all sanity. Any thought of stopping disappeared as he sharply inhaled air. He kissed her lips for a moment trying to slow down the desire to a manageable pace. He cupped her ass and pulled her up to where her breast were mouth level. Ames kicked off her shoes and wrapped her legs around him as he began a rapturous onslaught of kisses upon her swelling breast. Teasing the peaks into an aching tautness. Enjoying the abrasive feel of his facial hair on her, she pushed her shoulders back into the wall forcing her breast further toward him. Guerrero lavished equal attention to each globe.

Ames, panting for breath, asked HIS permission to move her hands. "No" he responded. Knowing that if she touched him now it would be over NOW. He moved to uncross her legs and as he eased her back down, he dropped to his knees. Laving attention to her belly button, he unbuttoned her button fly jeans. He spread the waistband wide and was rewarded with a peek of raven locks at the apex of her legs. Taking hold of her hips he moved to kiss the soft hair. Ames took the initiative to move her hands, which caused HIM to growl at her. She entwined her hands into his hair, holding him to her. He forgave her disobedience by shoving her jeans down and off, before continuing his wicked torture. Ames moved her hands to push off his vest and shirt. Guerrero trailed his left hand up her thigh and back down her calf, taking hold of her ankle and moving her legs further apart.

He brought his hand back up and parted her silken folds with two fingers and caressed her clit with the pad of his thumb. Guerrero tilted Ames' pelvis with his right hand and moved into play with his tongue against the beckoning heat of her sex. Her hips bucked against his mouth as her legs gave way. Guerrero fell back keeping her in place with his right hand on her left hip. Guerrero stroked his tongue inside only to toy with her by withdrawing to caress her folds with his warm breath before delving back into the swirling pool of her liquid essence. Between the skilled strokes of his fingers and foray of his amorous tongue Ames was sent spiraling head first into a mind numbing orgasm. Guerrero, having moved his right hand to her left hip, seemed inclined to continue the stroking her with his tongue intent on every drop of dew rendered from her.

Ames, though lethargic, recovered quickly enough. When Guerrero gently eased her away and arranged her on his discarded shirt. She reached for his belt and made haste with its removal. With shaky hands she undid his pants and pulled them off him. Ames made eye contact with Guerrero, and leaning up kissed him. Ames said to him "You made me sing, NOW make me scream" as she pressed her throbbing sex against his delighting in the shockwaves as well as the raw desire of anticipation she saw in his eyes. Guerrero moved to spread her legs wider. With his thumbs to spread her swollen wet nether lips and penetrated her in one smooth motion. Both held completely still staring into each others eyes. Ames blinked first as a moan escaped her lips. Guerrero took this for assent and began rhythmic plunges. She writhed, slid and ground herself against his pelvis. He in turn brought her right leg up placing the bend of her knee in the crook of his elbow, granting him grater access to her feminine portal. Ames pulled him down for a kiss, but he detoured to her breast. Laving attention upon them in turn. Ames held him closer to her bosom, delighting in the mastery touch of his mouth. With mewling cries drove Guerrero's pace into a frenzy of powerful strokes. Their movements went from leisurely to frantic at warp speed. Guerrero brought his head up to look into Ames' eyes leaned forward for the kiss she wanted earlier. The spasms that invaded their bodies set off a swirling kaleidoscope of colored stars burst behind their eyelids as they each screamed out their release. Guerrero relaxed upon the cushion of Ames' chest, for only a moment before reclining beside her. He pulled her into the curve of his lithe frame with her face in the crook of his neck. Both breathing hard , Guerrero raised a hand to stroke Ames' hair.


	3. Well Hell

Guerrero knew that now Ames felt alive, though it caused an unknown feeling within that she used him, she would be able to tell him what had happened last night in the rail yard. "Ames, we need to have a discussion." Ames thought about pretending to be asleep, but knew she need to talk. "I, uh disobeyed you. You said stay in the El Do, but I didn't. I seen a rifle hanging off this rooftop, when I couldn't reach any of you I got out took a gun from the boot and went up. Turns out they were blocking our ear com's somehow and were laughing at how they had you pinned down. I took aim and fired. Three shots and they were gone. I then went over to the side picked up the rifle and gunned down Fitzgerald's men. I went back to the El Do and then you showed up. I kept thinking shouldn't I feel sick or something as I had just killed some guys, but it hasn't happened. I think you being alive is more important to me than them being dead." Guerrero listened as Ames told him what happened.

Lying naked snuggled against Guerrero seemed completely normal for Ames as she waited patiently for his reaction to what she told him. She didn't have to wait long. Guerrero wrapped his arms tighter around her and said " Ames, I'm sorry. Sorry that you had to come up here and take care of business. We, Chance, Winston and I never expected you to be put in that kind of situation. That you were able to do so, shows us what a pro you are. That you have our backs is apparent. Thank you. Now let's get you home and in bed."

Ames reluctantly got dressed, not wanting to be alone, but not sure how to ask Guerrero if she could stay with him. They went down to the El Do where Guerrero opened the door for her. When Guerrero got in he made the phone call to the office, "Yeah, found her. She's okay. Just taking her home now." They rode in silence. As they passed the street that Ames lived on , she turned to Guerrero with a question "Where are you going? I live on Ocean Drive." Guerrero responded with "I know where you live, but you shouldn't be alone tonight. So you'll stay with me." He drove on in silence to the warehouse district. He pulled into one of the older ones and dropped the door. They got out and went upstairs. Guerrero showed her around the loft style domain. Curious Ames asked how Guerrero found her. "I had a first kill. Sometimes you need to go back, just to make sure their dead." "Oh, I thought maybe you tortured the cabbie." Ames stated. "What makes you think I would've needed to torture the cabbie?" asked Guerrero. "Well, I threatened him with punishment if he told." Ames replied. Guerrero looked at her in amazement. He smirked and asked her what method she chose to threaten him with. Ames looked him in the eyes and said "I told him that if he told anyone I would put pliers up his nostrils and pull out his eyes." Guerrero looked shocked and then he started laughing. "That is priceless. I'll have to add that to my repertoire." He looped an arm around her shoulders and led her to the bed.

Ames turned into Guerrero's arms wrapping her arms around his waist. He placed both his arms around her and leaned in for a kiss. "Let's go to bed." said Guerrero just before his lips met hers. Ames felt overwhelming relief that the events on the rooftop weren't just a one shot time. Having allowed her to rush him earlier he was determined to take his time.

Guerrero nuzzled at her lips, while he moved his hands up into her hair to hold her head still. Gently rocking his head back and forth grazing her lips with his abrasive facial hair. "Open for me. I want to taste the warmth." Ames parted her lips granting him total access to the inner recesses of her mouth. Breathing in her exhale as she breathed in his, just before he delved into her mouth with a brazen thrust of his anxious tongue. "Wider, Ames. Now isn't the time for games and I not one who abides being teased." said Guerrero. Ames not only opened her mouth wider, but her eyes flew open.

He took possession of her mouth with a practiced ease. He knew that he wanted her uncontrollably, but with this one kiss he decided he needed to own her. Make her his, post up private property signs. Brand her with exclusive rights. How had this waif, who came into his domain unexpectedly, wrap him up in knots so expertly. So stunned by this revelation that he pulled away enough to look at her. Ames made eye contact with him. Not sure what the look on his face meant she asked "Guerrero, is some.., uh did I do something wrong?" At the stark look of feeling rejected in her eyes he responded with "No, Ames. Just need to know that we're on the same page here." Ames let go of the fear he would leave her hanging and smiled at him. A smile that invaded his soul. Yes, he still had one. A bit dusty from lack of use, but there nonetheless.

Guerrero resumed kissing Ames. So involved in this torturous pleasure that Ames never noticed that Guerrero had removed her blouse and strapless bra. She did however feel the need to touch his bare skin, so she made short work of undoing his vest and shirt. It was only when the bare skin of his chest warmed her breast did she notice her clothing had been removed. She ran her hands over his back feeling sharp ridges along the way, giving it no real thought she pulled her hands around to his torso. Noting more ridges, she pulled her head back. Parting their lips, she examined his chest. There were several scars. Some short, long fresh, old, deep, and shallow. Guerrero tried to pry her eyes away from his chest, but she wouldn't be budged. She viewed each one, taking time to trace them with her fingertips. She turned him sideways and pushed him onto the bed. Once he was seated she knelt before him and started laving attention upon the scars with gentle strokes of her tongue. Caressing each precious mark with hesitant but confident movements. Guerrero closed his eyes, not sure if this was torture or foreplay.

Once Ames had slaked her desire she looked up at Guerrero. He opened his eyes and seen not revulsion in her eyes, but entreaty for love. He pulled her up on his lap, having her straddle his hips. He wrapped his arms around her ribcage and ran his hands up to her shoulders. He gently but firmly pulled her shoulders back, thrusting her breast forward. He paid homage to each in turn. Licking, biting, finally he suckled upon her distended nipples. Ames ran her hands into his hair, pressing him closer. Wanting to be devoured, needing to feed this obsessive ache that burned within. Ames began to undulate her groin against his, the engorgement of his penis evident through his jeans. Guerrero, sure she wouldn't move her breast away, moved his hands to her hips. Holding her in place against his groin seemed only to inflame him as his hips bucked into her.

Ames moved her hands to his back, realizing that she has neglected those scars she pulled away. Earning a growl from Guerrero, she placed her hands on his chest and pushed back. Once he was supine, she moved off his lap and motioned for him to roll over. He raised an eyebrow, to which she responded by pushing at his right hip rolling him over and toward the head of the bed. As soon as she had him face down she straddled his thighs and leaned forward to begin her exploration of these scars. Guerrero was overwhelmed at her generosity. Ames, holding his arms down by his side, made slow progress as Guerrero had twice as many scars on his back. Guerrero wasn't made of stone, between her lips and the swaying teasing of her breast across his back his burgeoning penis was straining against the zipper of his jeans most uncomfortably. Ames reached the last scar feeling drained.

She was torn by conflicting desires, wanting to cry out for the pain he had endured and the need to obliterate the memory by fucking him senseless. As aroused as she herself was she decided to screw him. She whispered into his ear "Guerrero, _I WANT YOU NOW_!" as she scrambled off him and was quickly divested of her jeans by him before shucking out of his own jeans. He placed her spread eagle on his bed, wrapping her hands around the headboard post of his wrought iron sleigh bed. He knelt between her legs and ran his fingertips over every exposed inch of her. Brushing over her breast, but avoiding the nipples. Spreading her legs wider apart rasping the calloused tips along her inner thigh, but stopping just shy of the juncture. He moved to separate the dew covered petals with his thumbs causing Ames to buck into his hands. Making eye contact he thrust within her. A tidal wave of spasms rocked her only for her to emerge and find him at rest above her. Once her breathing slowed some he began a cadence of movements. Pulling completely out to tease her clitoris only to dive within her again, burying himself totally. Rubbing the head of his erection along the inner folds of her nether lips, then to plunge in to the hilt. Withdrawing and kissing her before fiercely submersing himself within her. Feeling the liquid honey slicken her passage incited him into a steadfast rhythm. He drove up into her with ramming strokes, each on surer, deeper, stronger than the one prior. Again and again the pace became harder and faster as an atom splitting orgasm hit Ames. She screamed "**GUERRERO!.**" With a frenzy of powerful thrusts Guerrero joined her in ecstasy calling out "**AMES!."** They fell asleep in eachothers arms just as the sun was rising.


	4. Let's Dance

The phone ringing incessantly woke Guerrero. "Talk" he answered. Hearing "Where are you?" from Chance. "Hey, dude. What time is it?" asked Guerrero. Chance says "It's after noon!" Guerrero responds with "We'll be in soon." and hung up. Leaning over he shakes Ames, waking her, "We need to get going. That was Chance calling, It's after noon." Ames stretches out and says "Okay, give me five and I'm good to go." "You got two, move it." said Guerrero.

They left the warehouse, riding to the office in silence. As they entered the parking deck Guerrero turned to Ames and said "Ames, this thing between us." Ames interrupted with "Guerrero, it's okay. You were just helping me through a rough patch." Guerrero parked and turned Ames to face him. "No, I wasn't helping you, Ames. What happened last night and this morning was more than that. What I was going to say was that right now I'd like to keep this off the radar." Ames replied with "Oh, yeah. Okay." They left the El Do and went in. They met up with the others in the conference room.

"Hey Dudes. What's the word on Fitzgerald?" asked Guerrero. Chance looked at the two who just walked in, not noticing any differences he began with "Fitzgerald wants revenge. He's put a reward out for the one who killed his men. Though he seems to have decided to drop going after Ilsa." Winston enters the conversation by stating "No one knows who did the shooting, except for us, I think it'd be best to just let him look elsewhere."

Ames, who had been observing spoke up "No, Fitzgerald isn't going to go away. He's a problem that needs to be cleared away. I say we bait him. Draw him out with someone he wants, then take him out." The guys look at her and she swallows hard. She states "Look I killed his men. I say we use that to our advantage." Winston and Chance start with voicing the pros and cons of this action. Meanwhile Guerrero whispers to Ames that there is no way that he's going to allow his _Lady _to be bait. They all stop talking when Ilsa walks in. "Well, what are we going to do about Fitzgerald?" she questions. Everyone starts talking at once. Ilsa holds up a hand, "Please one at a time." Ames takes a step toward her as Guerrero places a restraining hand at her waist. "Mrs. Pucci, last night I took out ten of Fitzgerald's men. I feel that the best way to draw him out is to use me as bait!" stated Ames. Guerrero says, "No way, she was put in that spot by Fitzgerald's men blocking our ear com's, so she wasn't able to relay the message to any of us. I say we just flush the bastard out and take him out." Chance responds with "I'm going to side with Ames on this one." Guerrero growls his displeasure at the thought of his _Lady _being used as bait. Feeling very constrained that he can't claim her as his out loud, YET. Winston pipes in saying "Maybe, we should do it Guerrero's way. I'm not comfortable with risking Ames' life." To which Guerrero says "Thanks, DUDE. Appreciate the support. She's isn't ready for this part of the job, yet."

Mrs. Pucci seems to have the deciding vote as it is two to two as how this game gets played. She caught the brief hold that Guerrero had on Ames' waist. Musing to herself if anyone else had seen it as well as wondering exactly what it meant. She chose to push Guerrero just a bit to see if he would own up or clam up. "Well, as I have final say I believe that if Ames says she is ready, that we go ahead with her plan as bait." The look that Guerrero sent her would have froze Hell over. Guerrero looked about ready to reveal their relationship, which Ames doesn't want, yet. Ames said "Great, (as she grabs Guerrero's arm) let's go to the garage Guerrero and chose the tracking device we're going to use." She left him no option but to go with her, leaving the others in the office.

Winston looked at both Chance and Ilsa and asked "What just happened here. Did I miss the memo where Ames is the team sacrificial lamb?" Chance responded with "Look, she said she was ready. We're just going to watch her closer and pull her out if it gets to rough." Ilsa stepped in with "Well, right now I'd say her biggest problem is with Guerrero." The guys turn as one to look at her. "Really, I'm not blind. Something is going on there with those two." Winston said "He had to track her down last night. We're concerned that she's doing this get past the killing." Chance adds "Guerrero is just grumpy, not enough sleep as he was up all night with Ames." Ilsa intones "That isn't exactly what I was referring to. I meant, oh never mind. " The others decided to let the conversation drop.

Down in the garage Guerrero pulls Ames into the tool closet, jerking her around to face him "Just what do you think you're doing? Ames, I " She interrupts him placing hand over his mouth, "Guerrero, You've got my back on this. I trust you and the others to watch out for me. It's just that Fitzgerald isn't walking away, like a sane person would, so we have no choice but to set him up. I wouldn't have volunteered if I didn't believe we had a shot at him." Guerrero cupped her jaw on each side and rested his forehead against hers, "Ames, you're still JV, at Drakes they're varsity, but this Fitzgerald, he's playing in his own league. You'll have to be out of our site for a while. During that time anything could go down."

Ames placed her hands at the back of his head an pulled him in for a kiss. Gently she exhaled onto his lips, running her tongue along his lips. He soon parted his lips and darted his tongue into her mouth. Both kept their eyes open, each wanting to see the others' surrender. Guerrero back Ames up against the workbench, placing his hands on her hips he lifts her onto the table. Ames gets caught up in the moment, but soon realizes that they need to get started on their game plan and says "Guerrero, we need to focus here. Plan our strategy for bringing down Fitzgerald." Guerrero, knowing that Ames is right backs away, reluctantly. "Okay, we know he's a psycho, paranoid bastard, so we need to put a tracker on you that he won't think to check." Guerrero said as he looked at Ames. He noticed her pierced ears and decided to go that route. He turned and started working on the bug, shaping it into a dangling earring. Turning back to Ames he holds it up to her face and said "There, as natural an object as most ladies have on everyday." Ames took her regular earring out and put in the tracker. She pulled her hair back into a ponytail , but Guerrero released that saying that "You should let your hair hang down naturally." Satisfied with this they head back up stairs.

Ames and Guerrero get back upstairs and announce that the tracker is in place. Both Chance and Winston look at Ames trying to figure where the device is. Guerrero just smirks when they make wrong guesses. "Let's just say if you don't notice then neither should Fitzgerald." He said with more than just a little pride. While Ames and Guerrero had been in the garage Chance and Winston had been going over how to get the word out that Ames was the shooter. Having decided to use the police as the leak. Winston says that "We plan for the police to start questioning people about Ames as a Person of Interest in the shooting." Guerrero looked very thoughtful about this and decided that it could work and said so "Good, when do they start and where are they going to start at?" Chance replied with "They're already on it. They plan on giving a call if they notice any takers on the info." They didn't have to wait long, maybe two hours had gone by before the police called and said that they had a taker at Drake's.

Ames walked into Drake's and made her way to the bar. "Whiskey, neat." she ordered. She observed her surroundings. Making note of anyone who paid her too much attention. Soon after she got there a tall pretty boy walked in and made his way over to her. "What's is a good looking girl like you doing hanging out with these thugs?" he questioned. Ames replied with "Slumming, and you excuse?" "Hoping to pick up a job." he responded. Then asked if he could buy her another drink. Ames swirled the remnants of her whiskey and said sure. The pretty boy asked for two more and when he handed the bartender the money he also gave him a small zip-lock that had a pill in it. Ames, who had been observing this guy through the mirror behind the bar instead of looking at him, seen the small bag. Knowing she would have to drink it in order to keep him from being suspicious she excused herself to go to the ladies room to buy some time. There she quickly made a phone call "Guerrero, been made. Tall pretty boy type who came in ten minutes ago. He gave the bartender a pill to slip into my drink. Got to go." Guerrero had no time to say anything to her. He turned to the guys and said, Tall pretty boy type went in about ten minutes ago, he's slipping her a Mickey. Get ready to follow."

Ames returned to the bar and picked up her glass. Hoping the drug didn't alter the flavor, she downed it in one swallow. She turned to the guy and said "It's getting lat, think I'll head on home." The pretty boy offered her a ride home, to which she said "I don't know anything about you, so don't think you can just walk in here and take me home." This last bit was slurred. Pretty boy draped an arm around her waist and pulled her right arm around his neck and walked her out of Drake's. Ames is completely out by the time they reach his car. Winston pulls the van out behind them and follows.

Ames, sprawled out on the back seat, remained still as she tried to get her bearings as she came to. The car stopped and the back door was pulled open. Rough hands grabbed her and yanked her out. She was slung over the oafs' shoulder and taken into a dilapidated building placed into a chair and tied down. Easy restraints to break, she thought. Pretty boy taps the side of her face a couple of times and says "Wakey, wakey, sleeping beauty." Ames looked up at him and glared. She was rewarded with a hard slap. She heard the tap of dress shoes and noticed the goons moving back to make room. She looked up to see this new arrival.

Winston pulled the van up about a block short of the building that pretty boy stopped at. Guerrero got out to do recon on the structure. Chance and Winston argue over whether they should pull an Uncle Guido or an Aunt Laura. Guerrero gets back in the van and says neither that they are going to pull an Uncle Phil. Both Chance and Winston look at him in shock. Winston recovered first with "An Uncle Phil? Just what did you see in there to want to pull an Uncle Phil?" Chance looked at Guerrero and waited for his response, which wasn't long. "There are eight goons and a suit. Goons are packing automatics with 9mm back-ups at waist and ankles. Suit is your height, slim build and baby faced. Not sure what his angle is. No sign of Fitzgerald.' The exit the van, guns drawn as they enter the property.

Ames' eyes widen when she seen the face of the new arrival. This man, this angelic faced menace to society was the bane of her very existence. As he approached she got loose of her restraints. He walked up to Ames and slammed his fist into her face. Though it was stinging she pulled her right hand free and scratched his face. He reared back and howled in outrage. He quickly nodded to Pretty boy and left the building, to seek out medical attention for his precious face.

Pretty boy leveled his colt 45 at Ames' chest as Guerrero, Chance and Winston burst through the doorway. Startled Pretty boy turned the gun toward Guerrero, Ames moved to shove his arm up as he fired. The bullet ripped through her right shoulder. She collapsed holding her shoulder leaving a clear shot of Pretty boy for Guerrero. He took it, Pretty boy clasped his chest in surprise and fell dead upon the floor. Chance and Winston made quick work of the other seven. Only one was still alive, barely. Knowing he was long for this earth, Guerrero questioned him about baby face. The guys' eyes opened for a moment, showing fear. He never answered before taking his last breath.

Guerrero turned and picked up Ames without breaking stride walking to the van. Leaving Chance and Winston to run after him. They find Guerrero in the passenger seat holding Ames like a fragile piece of china, applying pressure to both sides of the wound. Irritated at how slow they are moving he grumbles under his breath. Chance gets behind the wheel as Winston enters the side. Chance floored it. At twenty minutes away from the hospital , by speed limits, they make it in eight flat. Guerrero walks her into the hospital, placed her in a wheelchair and turned on a nurse, "Bullet wound, fix it." he states. The nurse starts to mention forms to be filled out. Guerrero glares at the nurse, Winston places a restraining hand on Guerrero's shoulder and says "Just take care of her, we will fill out those forms."

Chance makes a call to Ilsa, bringing her up to speed. She informs Chance that Ames filled out a In Case of Emergency Directive naming Guerrero in charge of decision making in her care. Chance asked "Are you sure she named Guerrero?" Ilsa responded with "Yes, she was very clear about him. Said she trusted him to make the hard call about pulling the plug on life support." Chance thanked her and asked her to fax over a copy of that order to Mercy Hospital. He then promised to keep her informed about Ames' health. Chance walked over to the desk and informed the nurse that they should be receiving a fax on Ames any moment. He then informed both Winston and Guerrero of Ames' 'ICE Directive' naming Guerrero in charge. Both of them looked as stunned as Chance had felt. The nurse turned and asked "Which one of you is Guerrero? The fax confirms that you are in charge of decisions for Miss Ames." Guerrero answered with "I am."

Ames, on a gurney now, asked a nurse "I need to get a DNA comparison between myself and that of the persons' underneath my nails. I need for it to be confidential, no-one but me to receive the information." The nurse said she take the samples in the operating room as well as collect that under her nails. Asked Ames why the test. Ames responded with "I think he's… " was all she got out before the anesthesia took effect, knocking her out.


	5. The Calm Before the Storm

The nurse handed Guerrero the forms and turned to another patient. Winston looked at Guerrero and said "Well, what are you waiting for. They aren't going to fill themselves out." Guerrero handed Winston the forms and said "I don't sign anything, ever!' Winston took the forms and filled them out, but handed it back for Guerrero's signature and said "They won't operate until you sign." Guerrero grabbed the clipboard, grumbling under his breath, and made a big X on the signature line and plopped it down on the counter walking away.

Chance walked up having just gotten off the phone with Ilsa. "What's going on? He asked. Winston says "He didn't want to sign the forms. I made him understand that they wouldn't operate without consent and as he was named by Ames as being in charge that he had to sign it. Now he's gone, who knows where." Chance said "Well I going to go back to the office, see if I can pull up anything on the players at the building. Keep us informed as the Ames' progress." "Will do. If you see Guerrero, tell him to get his butt back here. They may need other directives in Ames' care." Winston said to Chance as he passed by to leave. Winston walked over and took a seat in the waiting room.

In the operating room they were beginning to prep Ames for surgery. No one noticed the newcomer to the OR. He stood off to the side and observed everyone. From the nurse handing the equipment to the doctor to the doctor working furiously at Ames' shoulder. To the intern who was assisting the doctor. To the nurse monitoring the machines displaying Ames' vital signs. Moving on to the anesthesiologist administering the sedative. Making note that Ames' vitals looked good he didn't understand the need for more sedative to be administered. He looked closer at the face of the anesthesiologist detecting a nervous tick at his right eye as he adjusted the flow of sedative.

Guerrero made his way behind the man, leaning down to whisper in his ear "If she dies, so do you. Whatever Fitzgerald has on you can't compare to what I'll do to you." The anesthesiologist was startled by this statement. Whispering back "He has my family." Guerrero asked for the fellows' address. "See that you don't adjust her meds. I'll be right back." he said lifting the dudes wallet as he made his way out of the OR.

Outside of the OR Guerrero made a call to Chance "Dude, Fitzgerald has the anesthesiologists' family. The dude, Charlie, lives at 3498 Poseidon Drive. Check it out. Where is Winston?" he asked. Chance responded with "When I left Winston was still at the hospital. I'll head over to that address. You keep Ames alive." They hung up. Chance turned to Ilsa and informed her as to what was happening at the hospital. He then left for Charlie's home.

Guerrero returned to the OR. The doctor was just stitching Ames up. Vitals looked good. While they finished up with Ames, Guerrero walked over to Charlie and said "I've got someone going over to your place. Should have your family out soon. We need to put her in a safe room. Know any?" Charlie looked at Guerrero and said "Thanks. Yeah, I know where we can stash her. It might take some fast talking to get access to it." Guerrero said "Lead the way." A nurse and an orderly were getting ready to take Ames to recovery when Guerrero stepped in and said that he would take her as there had been a multi car accident and they needed everyone available in the ER. Charlie and Guerrero left the OR with Ames, taking her in the opposite direction of recovery.

Meanwhile at Charlie's house Chance finds three goons in the living room with a woman and two children tied up on the couch. Chance steps away from the house and calls Winston. He gives Winston Charlie's phone number and says to make a call to it in five minutes, giving him time to get into place at the rear of the house. Chance hangs up and goes around to the back of the house, where he picks the lock. He enters when he hears the phone ring. The three goons look out the window and crack open the front door, suspecting a trap. Chance entered the living room from the kitchen, gun drawn. Taking bead on the one closest to Charlie's family, Chance fired. The other two turned and were quickly dispatched to the hereafter as well. He checked them for Ids, other weapons and phones. Coming up empty handed.

Chance untied Charlie's family and stepped away to call Winston and asked "Winston is there any word on Ames yet?" Winston replies "Nothing yet, she's still in surgery and Guerrero is MIA." Chance tells Winston "He's in the OR with Ames." Winston asked "Are you serious? What is he doing in there?" Chance responds with "Saving Ames' life. Seems that Fitzgerald got to the anesthesiologist by holding his family hostage. Find Guerrero and let him know that Charlie's family is safe and that I'm taking them to the office."

Guerrero and Charlie got Ames settled in just as Guerrero's phone rang. "Dude." he answered. Winston asked "Is Ames out of surgery, yet?" "Yeah, we just got her settled into a room here in The Newman Wing it's under construction, so it should be safe for awhile. Heard anything from Chance?" Guerrero asked. "Chance got to Charlie's family in time. He's taking them back to the office?" replied Winston. Guerrero turned to Charlie and let him know that his family was safe. Then he told Winston how to get to The Newman Wing.

Chance got back to the office with Sandy, Lori and Charlie Jr. He introduced them to Ilsa and set the children up in the conference room. He guided Sandy into Islas' office. He asked "Do you know why you were being held hostage?" Sandy responded with "No, do you?" "Yes, a man wanted an associate of ours to die on the operating table." Chance answered. Sandy looking horrified asking "Charlie didn't go through with it did he?" Chance replied "No. Another associate was in the OR and stopped him. Now, I need to know if the men holding you said anything to each other that stood out." Sandy nodded and thought for a moment. "Yes, one of them made a call from our phone." she said. Chance went about accessing the phone records.

Winston arrived at The Newman Wing. Guerrero had sent Charlie to meet him while he stayed with Ames. Winston walked in bearing the gift of food. Knowing that Guerrero hadn't left Ames' side that he would be hungry. Guerrero took the food, but did not immediately dig in as would have been normal for him. Winston walked over to look at Ames. She was looking younger than her twenty-four years, pale, and fragile. Guerrero look up at Winston and said 'Look I've got it covered here, take Charlie to the office." Winston asked "Are you sure." "Look don't argue with me, man. Just take him and go." Guerrero retorted. Winston held up his hands in a surrender motion and said "Okay, we're going. Call if you need be relieved of Ames detail." Winston and Charlie left.


	6. Obsessed Much

I'd like to take this space to thank all those who have read and reviewed my story. I appreciate it, as well as all the positive feed back and constructive criticism I've received.

EvilChick13, decdragon, Alex11215, AmesGuerreroGirl, GuerreroLuva, samcamstargate1,Inferno1, and Ella F.E.

Again I do not own any part of Human Target, but would not mind owning Guerrero. JEH is awesome.

Guerrero picked up the Chinese take-out container and sat down beside the bed, on the wall side facing the door . Looking on at Ames he began to eat, for once not tasting the food. It might as well have been saw dust. Thinking back to the shooting. He couldn't believe she got in the way of a bullet meant for him. Not one to feel guilt, he started to get angry. Stabbing at his chop suey, he grumbled under his breath.

Winston and Charlie made it back to the office. Charlie was shown into the conference room where the rest of his family was. Winston went to Ilsas' office and brought her and Chance up to date on Ames' condition. "She made it through fine. Guerrero has her stashed in The Newman Wing. It's under construction, so no one should look for her there." Ilsa asked "Does he need anything? Maybe, he needs to be relieved, so he can get out of the hospital. I could go down there." Winston replied "No, he'll call. So, did you find out anything from Charlie's wife?" Chance said " Yeah, one of the men made a call from their house. It was to a burner phone. Still checking into it."

Guerrero finished his food and tossed the container. Hearing a noise outside the room, he drew his .45 and moved to the bathroom. The door opened and a nurse walked in. Guerrero came out of the bathroom pushing the nurse against the closet door. With his left forearm pressed to her throat, he placed the muzzle to her ribcage and demanded "Who are you? Who sent you? Talk already!" The nurse replied "I'm Linda, a nurse. I work here. I cut through this way to the parking lot and heard the machines. This wing isn't supposed to be in use, so what are you doing here? Not to mention the girl that went missing from the OR." Guerrero pulled his arm away and motioned for her to sit down, not holstering his piece.

Linda walked over to the chair and sat down. Guerrero looked at her, not sure who here at the hospital he could trust. He noticed that while she seemed nervous with him holding a gun on her, she was checking out the monitors. Deciding he could shoot her later is necessary he said "Well it seems that someone wants her dead. They took hostages to see it done." Linda went ghost white and asked "Are you sure?"

Guerrero noticed her pallor and decided to trust her with a bit more information. "Yeah, so she's here where I can keep her safe. There is a way you can help. See if you can make it known that she expired after surgery due to hemorrhaging." Linda turned to study Guerrero. She then looked at Ames, recognizing her as the girl who made the DNA request. "Yeah, sure I'll help." she replied. Guerrero eased his stance and holstered his weapon. Guerrero made a quick call to the office "We have a nurse on board to help out with Ames' death cover story. Winston come back here and pick her up. Arrange for a room there for Ames. We'll transfer her tomorrow night. Oh, bring me some food." he finished and hung up.

Once the call was over Winston left to take care of Guerrero's request. He stopped off at the Pizza Place to get Guerrero a pie. While waiting he stepped over to the grocery store to get him some tea bags, sugar packets and a mug as well as an electric kettle to boil water. He picked up the pizza and went on to the hospital. He entered in the through the new wing and went up to Ames's room. He set the pizza down on the beside table and handed Guerrero the grocery bag. Looking inside Guerrero said "Thanks, man. This will help with staying up." He made quick introductions "Linda, Winston. Winston, Linda" Winston turned to face Linda and said "Pleasure. We need to go now." Turning to Guerrero he said "You need anything else." Guerrero just shook his head. Winston added "See you in the morning. Guerrero replied to this with "No, man. I'm good here until tomorrow night. Less traffic through here the better. I'm not going to put her more at risk than necessary."

Winston and Linda left the hospital. They arrived back at the office with Chinese take out. While everyone ate they figured out that it would be best if Charlie and his family stayed at a hotel booked in Ilsas' name. With Chance staying there as well for security. While Winston would pull security detail at the office as Linda would be staying at there, for two reasons. One to look it over for the best location for the "hospital room" and second in case Guerrero needed her nursing assistance during the night. Ilsa went home. Chance took the Reid's to the hotel. Winston showed Linda where she could bunk down for the night.

Guerrero filled the electric kettle and plugged it in. Sitting down he dug into the pizza. Keeping an eye on the door as well as the monitors. After polishing off two slices he steeped a cup of tea. Once it was brewed to his satisfaction he added a packet of sugar. He pulled his chair close to the bed and held Ames' left hand in his right as he sipped his tea. Settling in he slouched down in the chair. Absentmindedly drawing circles in the palm of Ames' hand as he paid close attention to the monitors.

He, Guerrero, who seems to never need to sleep, must have dosed off, woke to find Ames awake and panicking, trying to get the breathing tube out. Guerrero stood up and tried to calm her while calling the office for Linda to walk him through this procedure. "Easy, Ames. Let me get the nurse on the phone. I want to get this tube out without hurting you." he said quietly.

Finally getting Winston on the phone he said "Winston, I need to speak with that nurse Linda now, Ames is awake and trying to take her breathing tube out." he said. Winston handed the phone to Linda, as the phone ringing woke her she had already moved into the conference room where Winston was "This is Linda. Okay, first you will need her to calm down." replied Linda. Guerrero interrupted with, "You don't know Ames." "Fine, get her to focus on the ceiling with her head slightly tilted back. Next you'll remove the tape from around the tube. Then you'll slowly pull the tube out. Make sure you have a garbage can handy, some patients will vomit once the tube is removed. I'll stay on the line until you're done." Linda said.

Guerrero laid the phone down and started talking to Ames, walking her through exactly what he was going to be doing, so as to not panic her. Once the tube was out he held her head over the garbage can, but all she did was make noise. Guerrero picked up the phone and asked "Can I give her anything?" Linda asked "Did I see that Winston dropped of some tea?" "Yeah." Guerrero answered. "Good, fix her a cup of weak tea with some sugar." Linda said Guerrero ended the conversation with "Thanks." They hung up and Linda went back to bed.

Guerrero made tea for Ames. She sounded raspy, but still tried to make conversation. "Where am I?" she questioned. Guerrero replied "You're in the hospital. Fitzgerald's pretty boy shot you. Though he was aiming for me, you got in the way. Don't ever pull a stunt like that again. We've had to stash you in a wing here at the hospital that is under construction as Fitzgerald was able to get to the anesthesiologists' family so that he would give you too much sedative. Chance retrieved the guys' family and took them to the office. Also we have a nurse who going to set up a room for you there so we can keep you safe. She is working on a way to leak it out that you died after surgery."

Ames mulled all of this over before speaking "So, you got stuck with babysitter detail?" she questioned. Guerrero grumbled under his breath, glaring at her before replying "No, I'm here because I'm the best one for the job of keeping you safe. " Ames glared right back and asked "Got anything for me to eat?" " Don't think that eating yet would be wise." he replied. "Since when have I ever done what's wise?" she questioned. "True. Wise isn't your thing." he started adding "Well there is some cold leftover pizza." "Great, nothing better than cold leftovers." she said with a grin. Smirking back Guerrero hands her a slice.

She ate in silence as he watched for signs that it was too much too soon on an empty stomach. When she finished he handed her another cup of tea. Afterwards she started to get up and Guerrero said "Whoa, what are trying to do?" "Guerrero, I need to go!" she answered. Guerrero looked confused for a moment before realization dawned on him that she needed the bathroom. So he gently helped her out of bed and supported her weight as they moved to the bathroom. Embarrassed she shooed him out of the room. "I'm not closing the door, in case you need help." said as he walked out. This time it was Ames who grumbled under her breath. Finished, she got up and washed her hands. Guerrero moved back into the room to assist her back to bed. Once he had her settled in he brought the chair back up beside the bed and before he sat down leaned down and kissed her. Smiling she reached for Guerrero's hand. Closing her eyes she was soon asleep.

Guerrero knew he was in trouble, Ames had a hold on him like no one before her. Thinking that just a few months ago, when they first met he was ready to torture her. And not just for information. She irked him, but good. Always seeming to be in the wrong place at the wrong time or say the wrong thing at the wrong time. Opening up a tab for her Drakes was the beginning of the end. Still she seemed to intrigue him more than most ever could. She challenged his authority at every turn. Not backing down, immediately, like others do. Now the dilemma of whether or not to introduce her to his son.

Morning came and everyone met up in the office. Winston informed them that Ames had woke up and was alert. Chance checked his source about the burner phone. Nothing, yet. Still tracing. Linda handed her list of needed items for Ames to recoup here at the office. Ilsa took it and asked "Will there be a need for a person in the medical field to be present in order to buy these items?" "No. As she is alert I feel that only basic equipment is necessary. Thusly not requiring any medical personal to be present to make the purchase." Linda answered. Then she got ready for work. Chance reminding her to take the deli supplies he brought in for Guerrero and Ames.

Ames woke starving. Looking around she spied the pizza box on the bedside table. She let go of Guerrero's hand and grabbed for it. Pulling the box onto her lap she dove into the pizza with all the enthusiasm of an eating contestant. Guerrero watched her for a moment before making a grab for a slice himself. She swatted at his hand and said "Paws off, this is mine." "Not likely Ames. Share and share alike." he responded sinking his teeth into the slice.

Finishing his slice just as his phone rang. "Talk." he said. Winston informed him "Linda is bringing in some deli supplies for you on her way into work. We still don't have anything on the burner phone, yet. How is Ames doing?" "Appreciate the food. Ames is awake and eating everything not tied down." he answered. Winston reports "We're going to come by after dark with the van to pick you two up. Will you need help getting Ames outside?" Guerrero responds "Nah, man got that covered. She's up for some walking. I'll carry her the rest of the way." Hanging up Guerrero turns to Ames and says "They're coming by after dark for us."

Ilsa made her way to the medical supply store and made her purchases. Paying in cash as to leave no paper trail. Ever vigilant that Cash is King, ever since Guerrero drilled it into her head on the Dead Head case awhile back. Then made her way back to the office. Stopping off at the grocery store to get enough food for the team for a few days.

Ames being laid up puts a halt to their normal indoor activities. So now they are faced with strained silence. Which is completely unnatural for the ever talkative Ames. "Uh, did Fitzgerald get away from the building before you got inside? she questioned. "Fitzgerald was there?" Guerrero asked. "Yeah, he was young looking wearing Armani. He let out a yell just before you guys came in." answered Ames. "Why'd he yell?" Guerrero asked. "Well, when he slapped me, I slapped him back racking my nails into his face." she replied. "I seen him from outside, pre slap. As there wasn't a mark on him. Guess they should have used cuffs and duct tape." he said.

Nurse Linda went into the hospital through the front entrance. She went over to her mail box and went through the mail. Finding the envelope with the DNA results, she quickly slips it into her purse. She tells Connie, another nurse working the station that she left something in her car and would be right back. Turning, she left the hospital and went to her car. Picking up the deli items, she made her way to The Newman Wing. Handing Guerrero the bag, she slips Ames the envelope when he turns to set it down. Making sure that they don't need anything before leaving. She pulls out a sandwich, just to have something to show for making the trip back out to her car plausible with Connie.

Ames needed to know, and KNOW NOW, what was the DNA results were. She got up and made her way to the bathroom. Waving off Guerrero's helping hand. Sitting on the side of the tub she opens the envelope. She read and re-read the words. Over and over again. Eyes blurring with tears of rage, hurt, and a pain so intense it was physical. Covering her mouth to keep from screaming for all she's worth. Here is her way in to the Fitzgerald operation. With the proof on this piece of paper they can flush out Fitzgerald Donaldson. A man whose very name taste like ashes on her tongue.

Cleaning up her face, she made her way out of the bathroom. She looked at Guerrero's back, wanting nothing more than to lean against it for support. So she walked over to him and laid her head on his shoulder. "Guerrero, we need to talk. Well really I need to talk and I need for you to listen. Can you do that for me?" she asked. "Ames, what is it? You look freaked out!" he replied. "Guerrero, I wasn't always in foster care. I had parents." with this her voice starts to crack. Guerrero sat down and pulled her onto his lap. "Well, I didn't think you came from under a rock." he said lightly, hoping to calm her some.

She smiled a brief smile and began again "My mom was a good mom, but she was a kept woman. You see she was a rich mans' mistress. I'm his illegitimate daughter." Guerrero said "Children aren't to blame or at fault for the circumstances that led to their being here." Thinking of his own son. "Oh, I know that. You see my 'father' was not a good man. He found a younger mistress, so he threw my mom and me out of the rental house. I watched the life go out of my mom when he did that. I was only four, but I remember seeing her surrender herself to death than to be without him, than to live for me." Guerrero hugged her closer to him and she buried her face into the curve of his neck. With her left side pinned against his chest, she brought her right hand up to caress his face. First the cheek then the jaw, finally moving down to his neck. She moved her head away from his neck and looked him in the eyes and said "When I first seen Fitzgerald, I froze. Not believing my eyes. When he slapped me I slapped him back scratching his face. On my way into the OR I asked nurse Linda to scrape under my nails and compare the DNA with my own." Guerrero, seeing where this was headed ran a soothing hand up and down her back whispering "It's okay, Ames. Just say it out loud." "Guerrero, Fitzgerald Donaldson is my 'Father"." she said bursting into heart wrenching tears as she once again buried her face into the crook of Guerrero's neck. Though he seen it coming he had no idea how to react other than wanting to kill the bastard.

I will be taking a short break after this chapter is uploaded. Seems that I need to put my computer into the shop. I hate that. May try to get into the Library to post more chapters. I feel that this story may go up to ten chapters. Looking forward to you reviews and comments.


	7. Revelations

Thanks ElDo, Annabelle's Monkey, samcamstargate1, GuerreroLuva, and movieexpert1978 for the latest reviews. They mean a lot as it is my first fanfic.

I do not own Human Target. Want to own Guerrero though.

…...

Ames had cried herself into exhaustion, falling asleep on Guerrero's shoulder. He cradled her through her nap. When she woke he sat her on the bed and fixed them sandwiches. They ate in silence. Afterwards Ames needed to know how Guerrero felt about her family revelation. She started off with "Guerrero" With this he looked at her and said "Ames, the fact that Fitzgerald is your father doesn't effect my feelings for you. Though I'm not sure of the definition of my feelings for you, I can assure you that what you told me will not change them. Now with that being said how do you want to play this out with the rest of the team?" " Tell the others, I guess. Then we bait Fitzgerald with this information." she replied.

Winston and Chance put up the 'hospital room" in the office space to the left opposite of Ilsas'. Hanging up a thick curtain to block out light and to give Ames some privacy. When this was done Chance went to check his source about the burner phone. Finally some information. The phone had been left on and they had been able to trace it's current location. Chance gave Guerrero a call and told him "We have a location on the burner phone. Winston and I are going to head over there and check it out." Guerrero said "Hold up on that. We have something that needs to be discussed before making any moves against Fitzgerald." Chance responded with "Okay, we'll talk about it tonight. We'll be there at 8:30." Hanging up Chance turned to Winston and said "Guerrero wants us to hold off on going to the address of the burner phone. Has something he wants to discuss tonight."

Linda made her morning round without complication. Once she arrived back to the nurses station she quickly logged into Ames' medical records. Changing her status to deceased. As well as her religion to Judaism. Including that her body had already been picked up. She then made a call to The Pucci Foundation and let them know that they would need to make arrangements for a Jewish funeral as part of Ames' cover story. The rest of her shift went on in status quo. Linda loves her job, but for once can't wait for the shift to be over. Curiosity over the DNA results as well as the entire Pucci Foundation drama was intriguing the hell out her imagination. This was better than any mystery novel she had ever read.

Time seemed to slow down to a crawl. At 8:00 the guys left to go pick up Guerrero and Ames. They arrived at the hospital parking lot in time to see two men jump out of a van and attempt to adduct Linda. She was fighting them ferociously. Winston drove up beside them and Chance jumped out to assist her. Winston got out and disabled their van. Both left on foot, bloody and cussing. Chance, Linda and Winston got back in the van and they went on around to get Guerrero and Ames.

Ames walked for most of the way to the exit, but was relying heavily on Guerrero to keep her on her feet by the time they reached the exit. Once the van pulled up Guerrero swung Ames up into his arms and carried her out to it. Settled inside Winston takes off. Guerrero looks at nurse Linda and raises on of his eyebrows above the rim of his glasses. Chance says "When we pulled into the parking lot two guys were trying to grab her." Guerrero asks her "You okay?" To which Linda says "Yes, just a little shaken." They leave the hospital parking lot and head back to the office.

Ilsa, to keep busy while the others were still out, went into the kitchen and fixed chicken cacciatore. Traditionally served over rice, she chose to serve it over pasta. As a last minute addition to the meal she made garlic bread. Sandy came in to help with the preparations. Meanwhile Lori and Charlie Jr set up the conference room table for dining. Charlie asked "Can I help in anyway." Sandy answered "Sure, open a bottle of both red and white wine." Looking at Ilsa she says "Some people follow food protocol with wine and some just drink what they like with food." Ilsa considers this for a moment. Not wanting to come across as snobbish or rude she agrees "Right. Personally this is a dish that goes well with a cold beer." Pausing to look in the refrigerator to make sure that there is enough cold beer for everyone to partake. With the entire lower shelf holding beer she is satisfied that there is enough to go around.

As everyone exits the elevator their sense of smell is attacked with a bouquet of aromatic delights wafting in the air. Winston motioned for Linda to lead the way. With Chance and himself next. Guerrero pulls up the rear with a pale but hungry Ames leaning against him for support. Once everyone had washed up they went into the conference room to dine.

All except Guerrero and Ames. He got her settled into bed and went for their food. He piled the food high on two plates. Stopping in kitchen for a couple of bottles before heading back to Ames. He put her plate down on the tray beside the bed and his on the other tray. Then he pulled out the bottles, one a brew (for himself) the other a coke (for her). Seeing that she was about to get screwed by him, and so not in the way she liked for him to, she pouted. "Come on, eat up. It looks as good as it smells." He said. She said "Is there any red pepper flakes for it. I like my food spicy." "Mmmm, it's got a bit of a kick, give it a try first." he replied. Digging in with gusto, she gets a forkful of chicken, mushroom, peppers and pasta and amazingly fits it all in her mouth in one bite. They eat in companionable silence, so absorbed in the surge of flavors piercing their taste buds. The hearty fare fills even Guerrero's seemingly boundless appetite.

Once dinner was over Linda and the Reid's offer to do the cleaning up. With Linda stepping in to collect Guerrero and Ames' dishes before heading on to the kitchen. The rest of the team went in to have a conference with Guerrero and Ames. "What's this about wanting to hold off on going after Fitzgerald, Guerrero? After he kidnapped Ilsa, I'm not inclined to wait." Chance asked. Guerrero, stood up and faced off with Chance, so not liking his second guessing him , and answered "Man, not my call. This is Ames' show now. She's going to call the shots on how, when and where we go after Fitzgerald." Guerrero, already knowing the story, sat down and held Ames' hand, saying "Your choice, I'm not going to let them pressure you."

Ames took a deep breath, closing her eyes. Opening them as she exhaled. They were all looking at her, all except Guerrero. He was starring at them, holding her hand. With a gentle squeeze to Guerrero's hand she began "Fitzgerald…uh, Fitzgerald Donaldson is my 'father'." As one they all said "WHAT?" Responding she said "When he came into the building where they took me, I was stunned to see that man in front of me. When he slapped me, I slapped him back. Racking my nails along his face. On the way into the OR I asked nurse Linda to take the sample from under my nails and a sample of my own DNA and have them compared. She slipped me the results when she brought Guerrero and me our Deli supplies earlier today. My mom, she was his mistress and I'm his illegitimate daughter. When I was four, he found a younger mistress and threw us out. She didn't want to live without him, so about a week after he threw us out, she walked out into the street in front of a bus." She broke down when she finished, burying her face in her hands. Guerrero looking stunned, whipped around to face her. She hadn't told him how her mom had died. He motioned for the others to leave.

The others left in silence. Staggered by this revelation, they go to Ilsas' office. "Well, that certainly changes things a bit." said Ilsa. Winston responded with "Yes. Didn't see that curve ball. Chance replied "Winston, was any of this in her police record?" Winston went over to the filing cabinet and pulled Ames' file. He walked back, sat back down, and began looking through her file. "No, from everything I've read up on her, she pretty much wasn't on the police radar until she was in her teens. There isn't any mention of birth parents anywhere here." he stated. "Well, let's continue this tomorrow." said Ilsa rising to leave. Winston went to retrieve Linda. They were going to be putting her up in a hotel as well due to the attempted kidnapping earlier.

Back in Ames' room Guerrero turned to her and asked " She just left you, watching her as she ended her life?" Ames raised her head and answered "Actually I followed her outside, she didn't see me walk out of the church. I'm not sure, but I don't think knowing I was there would have stopped her." Guerrero noticed the lost look in her eyes and gathered her up in his arms as reclined on the bed with her. Ames wrapped her arms around his rib cage and nestled her face against his chest. Ames feeling safe in his arms went to sleep. Guerrero cradled her protectively. As Chance was leaving with the Reid's he stepped away to check in on Guerrero and Ames. Guerrero just asked " Could you come remove my holster. She's tucked in and I don't want to wake her." Chance walked over and unsnapped Guerrero's holster and set it on the table by the bed. I'm set for the night. So if you would just cut out the lights. Thanks." Chance did and left with the Reid's.


	8. Resolution

_Sorry for taking so long to upload a new chapter. Have been in the hospital for test. Will try to be more diligent with upcoming chapters before going in for surgery. Thank you for your reviews and patients._

Morning came and Ames woke up alone. Getting up she went exploring for Guerrero, finding him at the computer. Placing a hand on his shoulder and asked " What ya doing?" . "Trying to get a fix on Fitzgerald. Haven't been able to locate any information on him. It's like he doesn't exist." he answered, looking up at her. Leaning down, she kissed him before saying "Trying reversing his name. You know Donald Fitzgerald." Before he could respond the elevator doors opened and the rest of the team entered the office.

Turning as one they watch the rest enter the conference room. While Linda took Ames back to her makeshift room to examine her, the Reid's were placed in Winston's office. Guerrero had already turned back to the computer and started typing in Donald Fitzgerald. Winston asked "Who's Donald Fitzgerald?" Guerrero answered "No one. Just reversing his name like Ames suggested. " "Reversing his name, how will that help find him?" asked Ilsa.

"He's vain enough to want to keep the use of his name, but at the same time wanting to hide his whereabouts." answered Ames, as she re-entered the room. "Linda says I'm healing well. Now about tracing Fitzgerald, he will need plastic surgery after I scratched him. Seems that he must have been doing it periodically since I last seen him, as he doesn't look any different. Probably wouldn't to look into plastic surgeons in the area." Ames added. Guerrero pulled a search of local surgeons. Hacking into their databases he implemented a search looking for to any emergency surgeries recently scheduled.

"Found it. An emergency surgery popped up, a dog mauling to a mans face. Surgery to be done at Mercy Hospital." said Guerrero. "We need someone on the inside. I say we send in Charlie and Linda for a little reconnaissance work?" he added. Ilsa asked "Do you think it's wise to invite outsiders into our business?" Winston answered "They are already involved. Fitzgerald held Charlie's family hostage. As well as tried to kidnap Linda." Chance added "There won't be any risk to them in the operating room and they'll leave right after the surgery."

Winston left the conference room to retrieve Charlie and Linda. Once they returned Chance asked "Are you up for assisting in taking down the man who went after you, Linda and your family, Charlie?" Linda asked "How would we be able to help?" Ilsa answered "The man who did this is going in for facial surgery at Mercy Hospital." Winston added "You assistance would be in the operating room. Go in do what you would normally do in the OR. As well as make note of anything out of the ordinary. You'll leave the hospital right after the operation." Linda said "I didn't appreciate being rough handled by those thugs. Count me in.." Charlie added "Sure, I'm in."

Chance took Linda and Charlie to the Hospital. He informed them that he would be staying in the parking lot. Just to keep an eye out for any unusual activities. They exited the car and went in. As Charlie was the first anesthesiologist in that morning it was easy for him to get assigned to the reconstruction surgery. Linda asked Nora is she would switch out with her as she was needing to get out of there early tonight.

Guerrero and Ames needed some fresh air, but Guerrero wanted to keep her safe, so he suggested the roof. Excusing themselves they went up. Once the door closed behind them she was in his arms with his lips caressing hers. She wrapped her left arm around his waist and pulled him closer. He cupped the right side of her face, trying to avoid touching her shoulder, and placed his right hand on her hip.

The kiss lasted until they needed air and were panting for breath. Resting their foreheads together Guerrero asked "how are you really?" Ames answered "Seriously, Linda said that I was healing well. There just the expected stiffness and pain." Guerrero felt that it was time to discuss his son with Ames. He lead her over to the chaise lounge and set down with her. He began with "Ames, there is something that I want to tell you. I have a son." Ames leaned back against him and pulled his arms around herself before saying anything. "Guerrero, I wasn't honest when we were down in Alabama, you see I seen the photo. He's cute, sure that he's yours?" she asked nudging him in the ribs. Guerrero nudged her on the chin before kissing her on the temple. He said "He just turned five and his name is William."

Charlie and Linda completed their assigned task in the OR then made their way out to Chance. He pull out of the parking lot and noticed he had a tail following him. He used the usual mans to elude, to no avail. He made a quick call to Winston to get reinforcements, saying "Winston we're at Wilmontt and Donlap. Meet up with us at Wilmontt and Bilsey." before hanging up.

Winston rushed to the location. He caught sight of the van passing in front of him. As the car following comes into view he plows into them pushing them into an alley. Chance sees this in the review mirror and heads for the office. Winston made sure that the occupants of the car weren't going to follow and left to go back to the office as well. Once everyone has arrived back at the office they go to the conference room. Ilsa enters and is asked "Do you know where Guerrero and Ames are?" by Chance. Ilsa answered "I believe they need some air and sought it up on the roof." Winston left to retrieve them.

When they heard the door to the roof open Ames attempted to move away from Guerrero's embrace. He gently pulled her back into his arms and pressed her head to his shoulder, whispering "They'll find out eventually, why not now?" Winston found them like so and cleared his throat. When they didn't break apart he said "Linda and Charlie are back from the hospital. We're meeting in the conference room. In case you're still interested in going after Fitzgerald." before leaving to roof. Ames turned her head to face Guerrero and asked "Are you sure, I mean it's cool with me if we don't tell them?" Guerrero replied " No one makes me do something I don't want to. I'm okay with them knowing that we're together." As they stand and make their way down.

Everyone watched them when they entered. Guerrero's arm draped around Ames' shoulder caused more than one eyebrow to raise, thus letting Guerrero know that Winston didn't say anything before they arrived. The look in the his eyes made sure no one said anything. He led Ames to the table where he pulled out a chair for her. She, in turn, extended a leg and pushed out the chair beside hers for him.

Ilsa said "Well, since we are all present shall we discuss what Mr. Reid and Ms Wilcox were able to learn about Mr. Fitzgerald." Winston motioned for Ms Wilcox (Linda) to go first. She started with " I found out an address for him. It's 3028 Height Street. He was registered under the name Mr. Jared Pleasant. I also found out he has had several cosmetic surgeries over the years. While his skin looks flawless there several ridges of scar tissue. He will probably have to have surgery to remove them or face severe amounts of pain. He should have gotten massages, on a regular basis, to keep that from happening. He had no less than six bodyguards and insisted on being sent home tonight."

As she dispensed her information, Chance was putting it into the computer. As he was getting a map of directions to the address Linda gave, Charlie started relating what information he gleaned while in the OR. "Mr. Pleasant is a control fanatic. He would only permit a twenty percent level of anesthesia. If he had come out of that during surgery he would have been in excruciating pain. Most of what I was able to learn about him was through overhearing his bodyguards in the restroom. Seems that he does some off the books Arms dealing. Has a shipment coming in on the 12th at Pier Eleven at midnight. That was all I was able to hear before they left. Also he was being released right after surgery. "

This bit of information was just what the team was hoping for. Now to plan their strategy for the 12th. Guerrero announces "Ames and I will go down there. Get a layout and take some pictures." as they got up and left the conference room. They stopped by supply closet to get a couple of cameras before going down to the garage and leaving out in the El Do.

The rest of the team start planning on how to get into Fitzgerald's house. With the 12th only five days away the decide that they should stake out his house to view his habits. Then on the 12th they'll split into two teams. One to go into his house while the other will go to the Pier. The teams will be Chance and Guerrero at the Pier. Winston, Ilsa and Ames will go into his house. Ms. Wilcox and the Reid's were to stay in the office. Chance placed a call to Guerrero and told him the plan and asked "While you're out go by Fitzgerald's house and get photos. See what the best way in is going to be."


	9. Game Plan

Guerrero hung up with Chance. He said to Ames " We're going to drive by Fitzgerald's house while we're out. We need to check out security as well as get pictures. Chance and I will be going to the Pier on the 12th. While you, Winston and Ilsa will be seeing about getting into his house then." Ames mulled this over for a minute longer than Guerrero thought she should have and asked her "Are you going to be okay with going in there?" Ames looked over at him and said "I, uh, sure."

Ilsa left the conference room and made her way to the kitchen. Linda entered and noticed that Ilsa was looking for something to make for dinner. She asked "Is there anything I can do to help?" Ilsa turned to her and said "Yes. I need some ideas for dinner. Any suggestions?" Linda started looking around as well when Sandy, Lori and Charlie Jr. entered. Without being asked Lori and Charlie Jr. went about getting the china for service and took it to the conference room. Leaving the three ladies to figure out and fix dinner. Finding the following ingredients: bay scallops, angel hair pasta, fresh tomatoes, fresh zucchini, fresh mushrooms, butter, and white wine, made tonight's dinner choice a no-brainer. Dividing up the tasks they quickly made Scallop Primavera.

Dinner was served without Ames and Guerrero as they hadn't returned yet. Conversation was kept to neutral for the sake of Charlie Jr. and Lori. Winston learned that Linda liked to bowl, though she isn't currently in a league. Charlie and Sandy discussed having a family vacation. Going to Florida was a possibility. This delighted their children.

Ilsa and Chance had a very stilted conversation, both talking, but not really saying anything. With great effort they attempted to lessen the severe almost wooden expressions upon their faces. Ilsa was still refusing to let the issue of the file on Marshall rest. This was a bone of contention between them. Neither willing to concede the battle to the other. The fact that Chance had seen her at a weakened and vulnerable moment did not sit well with her. Nor did the drunken kiss they shared.

Having taken pictures of both the Pier and Fitzgerald's house, Guerrero and Ames make for a local diner. Both were so hungry each ordered more than they could possibly eat at one time. This worked out to their benefit as they could take the leftovers for breakfast in the morning. Once the check was paid they left. Guerrero made a quick call to the office to let the others know that they were going to be staying at Guerrero's and wouldn't be back to the office until morning. Then he drove to his place.

As it was still on the early side Winston invited Linda to go bowling with him, to which she accepted. They were having an animated conversation as they left. Chance told Sandy and Ilsa to relax, as they had done the cooking, he and Charlie would do the cleaning up. Lori and Charlie Jr. went about playing card games, in the lobby, while Ilsa and Sandy retired to her office to have a comfortable chat and a pot of tea. After Chance and Charlie had finished cleaning up they got ready to leave. They all went down together. Chance and the Reid's got into the van. Ilsas' driver pulled up and opened her door for her. Each vehicle going in opposite directions.

Ames took the leftovers to the kitchen, while Guerrero made a thorough security check before coming upstairs. Guerrero got to the kitchen just as Ames had finished putting away the food, she turned and faced him with a smile on her face. Guerrero smirked back at her and said "Dude, Linda hasn't cleared you for activities yet. So you're going straight to bed. ALONE!" Ames looked at him and threw him her best pout and replied "If you're careful we could make this work." Guerrero shook his head and pushed her toward the bed, grabbed up a pillow and the top blanket and left her there. He sauntered over to the couch.

Ames was almost put out by this show of restraint from Guerrero and would have said so if it wasn't for the fact he was doing it because he cared. She took her time in the shower. The running water bringing visions of a naked Ames to Guerrero's mind, he clenched his jaw and fought for restraint. Ames exited the bathroom and dropped her towel. Slowly she donned one of Guerrero's shirts before climbing into bed. Calling out "Night." before killing the bedside lamp. Guerrero, who had been holding his breath, methodically liberated the air from his lungs before he responded "Night, Ames." He then set about performing his nightly ritual of removing his guns and setting them on the coffee table. Then he removed his glasses, placing them on the end table before laying down.

Linda and Winston arrived back at their hotel room around 11:00 pm., having enjoyed themselves immensely at the bowling alley. They had exhausted themselves, yet at the same time worked up quite an appetite. Winston placed a call down to room service and ordered up a couple of burgers, fries and milkshakes. Once the food arrived, Winston moved to pull out Linda's chair for her, before they dug in with brazen enthusiasm. They held down a tranquil conversation. Both feeling comfortable enough to discuss their backgrounds. Winston revealed that he was divorced, with no children. While Linda let it be known that she was a widow, with three grown sons.

Once the meal was finished, Winston escorted Linda to her bedroom door. He shifted to his left, tilting his head to the right. Linda shifted off to her left, and bowed her chin downward. Winston said "Goodnight, Linda." She looked up at him about to respond when he leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. Startled, but not repulsed, she turned her head to meet his lips with hers. Though the kiss was only a moment long, it rocked both of them to their toes. As it ended Linda said "Goodnight, Winston." then retired to the bedroom.

Guerrero moved for his gun at the faint sound. As he sat up he realized that the sound was coming from Ames. He made his way over to her and placed a hand to her forehead. As it wasn't moist or feverish, he leaned in closer to listen to her breathing, it too was normal. He decided to wake her, thinking it was a possible nightmare. "Ames, dude wake up. You're having a bad dream." he said. Just then she raised her hand to curl around his neck and pull his face down to hers. She replies "No, I'm not. I'm having you." as she kisses him. Caught off balance he fell onto her, quickly rolling off onto the bed beside her. His determination for abstinence tonight dissolving an easy death. Her duplicitous method of subterfuge was flawlessly executed.

Guerrero emitted a low decibel growl before pressing his lips back against hers. He lingered, exploring, tasting. He pulled back and said "Ames, this isn't going to happen. I told you Linda hasn't cleared you for activities." "Guerrero, " she started with, then changed her mind about what she was going to say. "Look how about you just hold me. That okay with you?" she asked. Guerrero nodded and pulled her into his arms.

Morning came and they got ready for work. Grabbing up the cameras they left the warehouse. Everyone else was already there by the time they arrived. Ames pulled out the disks and placed them on the table in front of Chance. Taking their seats, Chance pulled up photos of the house first. Guerrero pointed out the cameras and guards. Next Chance pulled up the shots of the pier. Seems that Fitzgerald has already put men in place as a security measure. The guard were using a rotating pattern.

"On the 12th I'll be in the van while you and Ilsa go into the house. Meanwhile I'll also be in direct contact with Chance and Guerrero who will be at the Pier." Winston stated. Linda asked "How can I, ah, we assist. I mean Charlie and I now have a stake in how this turns out." Charlie nodded before adding "Yes, I agree. This man held my family hostage in an attempt to get me to kill Ms. Ames in the OR. As well as attempting to kidnap Linda." Ilsa responded to this with " Yes, well we really can not involve you any further in this matter. It would be too dangerous from this point on."

Guerrero listened to this exchange with interest, feeling that there was a possible benefit to the team. There was the possibility of Charlie taking point as a driver in the van at the Pier. He asked "Linda, Charlie could you give us a minute?" They complied and left the room. "Dudes, look they are already involved. I think that we could at least use Charlie driving the van at the Pier. Linda might be helpful at Fitzgerald's house, in the van with Winston. Just saying." said Guerrero. They mulled this over, debating back and forth the pros and cons. Once Guerrero seen Ames involved in a tête-à-tête with Ilsa he leaned over and spoke quietly to Winston "Dude, if you see that she can't handle be at his house, pull her out. I don't want to see her hurt anymore by this bastard. Okay?" Winston looked over at Ames and nodded. Conversation dwindled down until everyone was on the same page.

Ilsa asked Linda and Charlie to rejoin them. Chance informed them that they would indeed be helping, "Linda, you will be in the van with Winston at Fitzgerald's and Charlie, you will be in the van at the Pier with Guerrero and myself."


End file.
